


Family Life..Ish

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin teases Joanne. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Life..Ish

"Nats pleeeease?"

"Sorry Jo... Not enough room."

Natalie is visibly smirking as she heads to her space on the tourbus, settling happily with Ainsley and some of the 'back up' dancers. Joanne sighs as she slips back into her seat beside her brother, glancing across at him with a slight huff. She wouldn't normally mind but he's been teasing her all week and she's a little tired. Karen smirks slightly at her before curling herself into Kevin's side. By the time Joanne looks over at his screen he has a few pictures open, mostly of himself and Karen, one of which is notably... not dressed. 

"Keeeeev..."

She groans, turning away from him with an audiable, if faintly playful, gag. 

"I did not need to see your wife's.... stuff."

Kevin laughs and, almost as if to tease Joanne, enlarges the picture. 

"Kevin, stop teasing her."

Karen, eventually, steps in, shutting the laptop at giving him a very clear look. 

"Ignore him Jo... he's just being a pain because he likes winding you up..."

"It's working..."

Karen sighs, rolls her eyes and looks at Kevin with a clear dirty look. 

"Switch seats. Now."

He moves instantly and she settles beside Joanne, nudging her gently. 

"Hey, quit pouting... he's not going to do that again..."

Joanne's pout grows bigger in response and Karen, eventually, laughs slightly. 

"Okay fine... no banana for you then..."

"Banana?"

"Gotcha."

Kevin laughs slightly. 

"My wife the genius... you'll have to let her have a banana now..."

Karen shrugs, passing Joanne a banana with a smile. 

"Whatever works to stop you two children arguing."


End file.
